


Byakuya's Ultimate Punishment

by ThePotato69420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bestiality??, Branding, Buff Monokuma - Freeform, Byakuya gets fucked by everyone, Choking, Close to everyone at least, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Slapping, Come Inflation, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Electrocution in kink form, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Heavy BDSM, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Mpreg, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Kinks Not Mentioned, Overstimulation, Pegging, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Sounding, Throat Fucking, Verbal Humiliation, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePotato69420/pseuds/ThePotato69420
Summary: Byakuya gets caught snooping in places he's not supposed to be.....unfortunately for him, Monokuma is prepared to punish for anything! Makoto then finds the after math and.....yeah, this fanfic is just Byakuya getting fucked a lot. Not sorry. Also, by close to everyone, I mean I can't write some people....sorry. Alternate title: Byakuya gets made the class's whore.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya, Kirigiri Kyoko/Togami Byakuya, Monokuma/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 361
Kudos: 676





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **_DISCLAIMER_** _: This is a work of fiction and meant to be treated as satire. Please view the following media with heavy consideration of the tags and at your own discretion. Thank you._
> 
> .....This is entirely inspired by a crack ship picture I found and I have no regrets, nor will I apologize. Please take the tags in high regard, this is gross and only half-assed with beta reading. Also, Junko is Mukuro Junko, so no one gets confused!!

Byakuya let out an exhausted sigh as he stood outside the headmaster's office, the skeleton key he'd stolen from Kyoko clutched in his hand. "This better work or Kyoko's in for a bad time....." He mumbled as he shoved the key into the lock and turned it, pleasantly surprised it actually worked as the door swung open. ".....I suppose she's earned her keep, then...." He mumbled as he stepped inside, making a beeline towards the file cabinets and pulling open a drawer as he started to go through the files shoved in it. Little did he know, Monokuma was watching from the top of the book shelf the whole time. "Hey!! You're not supposed to be in here!! Get out before I'm forced to resort to......drastic measures!!" Byakuya jumped back, slamming the drawer closed. "I believe it was you that said we could explore the school at our own discretion..." "Yeah, but I also said breaking into a locked room was against the rules!! Now get out while I'm giving you the chance!!" Monokuma clambered down to the floor, waddling over to Byakuya with his claws bared. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses. "I have a key. I didn't break in." Monokuma looked even more pissed. "So _you_ were the one that stole it!! Oh, you little-!! This is fine, I know the _perfect_ punishment!!" Monokuma laughed as the room door slammed shut and locked on its own as the room filled with a thick smoke.

Byakuya looked confused as hell, starting to get more and more dizzy as more smoke flooded the room. "What......the hell are you doing...?" He barely managed to get the words out before he passed out, falling to the floor. After what seemed like hours, Byakuya finally started to come back around, dazed and confused. The first thing he noticed was that he was handcuffed to what was pretty much a bed made of solid concrete in what was probably a basement. The second thing he noticed was that he was completely naked. "H-hey!! Where the hell am I?!" He tugged against the handcuffs as Monokuma stepped out of the corner. "I see you're finally awake!! It's been ssssoooo boring waiting to start your punishment!!" Byakuya squirmed slightly to see where Monokuma was, his eyes going wide as he was met with not Monokuma....or was it? Monokuma was now a good seven foot tall and looked ripped as hell. The most noticeable thing, for Byakuya at least, was the giant foot long dick the robot now had. "What? Like what you see or something? This was my original model, but I had to tone it down to be more PG......this _is_ being broadcast as a family show after all!!"

Monokuma laughed as he stepped over to Byakuya, grabbing his dick and starting to stroke it harshly. "This is _also_ being broadcast on live television, so be sure to put on a good show for our viewers or I'll personally castrate you!! Got it?!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes, moving to kick Monokuma, but the result was just a loud clang of metal and Byakuya wincing from the sting the impact caused. "Well, well, well.....Violence against headmaster Monokuma is against the rules as well, so you just doubled your punishment!!" Monokuma pulled Byakuya down to the edge of the table, grabbing his legs and pushing his knees against his chest. "Get ready cause I'm not going easy on ya!!" As soon as the words left Monokuma's mouth, he'd forced the giant robodick in Byakuya's ass as far as it could go, creating a small bulge in his stomach and causing Byakuya to cry out. "Damn, didn't realize I could get that far.......you must be such a slut!!" Monokuma pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in, working up to a harsh and inhuman pace. Byakuya was trying to not make any noise out of spite until Monokuma suddenly slammed into his prostate, drawing out a loud moan. "Oh, there we fucking go, that's the ticket!!" Monokuma shifted his angle to rail into that spot with every thrust, forcing Byakuya to let out choked moans.

"G-goddamn you, stop this-!!" Byakuya panted heavily, starting to squirm more as he got drawn closer to orgasm, his dick twitching like mad with every harsh thrust. "Upupupu~ Why would I stop when it seems like Mr. Togami Jr. here is enjoying himself!!" Monokuma laughed as he buried himself balls deep into Byakuya's ass, suddenly flooding him with......was it cum? Byakuya didn't know, nor did he really care as his own orgasm was forced out, arching his back as cum got all over his stomach and a few strands even reaching his hair. Monokuma laughed again. "Look at you, covered in your own cum like a cheap ten cent hooker!!" He still hadn't finished cumming into Byakuya's ass, forcing his robotic dick deeper as Byakuya's stomach stretched slightly from the sheer amount of cum being forced into him. "G-get out of my ass!!" Byakuya demanded, his face incredibly red, not being able to help himself as he thought about how good it actually felt, imaging Makoto being the one flooding him with impossible amounts of semen instead. Monokuma finally finished, yanking his dick out harshly and shoving a large butt plug in his place. "God, Togami, you look like you're fucking knocked up at this point!!" Monokuma poked Byakuya's stomach and laughed. "Too bad I can't knock ya up and force you to have my kids!! Imagine how large I could make my despair army with my own personal fucktoy!!"

Monokuma hummed slightly as he thought, not letting Byakuya get a word in edgewise. "Hm.....I don't think you've been punished enough....Oh, I know!!" He grabbed Byakuya's hair, yanking him to the end of the table and dangling his head over. "I'm gonna fuck your throat like I fucked your asshole!! Hope you don't mind!!" Monokuma grabbed Byakuya's face, forcing his mouth open and shoving himself down his throat, watching as Byakuya gagged around him. "Come oooonnnn, you took it up the ass like a champ, you should be able to deal with a little throat fucking!" Monokuma started up the same harsh pace he'd used in Byakuya's ass, enjoying the gagging sounds that he made. "If you throw up on my dick, I'm going to kill you!! Just remember that!!" Monokuma reached down, grabbing Byakuya's throat and squeezing as hard as he could. "Goddamn, your throat fits around my dick perfectly......say, how many dicks have you sucked before to get like this?" Monokuma gave another sharp thrust before cumming down his throat with a robotic growl. "I'm gonna flood your insides with so much cum that's all your gonna be able to think about!!" He pulled his dick out, Byakuya immediately gasping and coughing as he struggled to catch his breath. "You-!! Let me go, you damned bear, you've done enough!"

"Au contraire, I've barely gotten started!!" Monokuma walked off for a moment before coming back with a wheel cart piled high with.....questionable.....looking items. Byakuya didn't even bother to make an attempt to look, knowing he'd find out what they were sooner or later. Monokuma rolled his eyes. "Oh, getting boring now are we?!" He picked up a whip, smacking it across Byakuya's cum inflated stomach and watching it jiggle. Byakuya gasped, his hands balling into fists as his dick started twitching with interest. Monokuma raised a nonexistent eyebrow, smacking him again but this time right across his dick. Byakuya jumped as he let out a loud moan, his cock getting rock hard again. "So you're a masochist......interesting...." Monokuma smirked, bringing the whip down again and again across various parts of his body. Byakuya let out harsh gasps and moans despite himself, honestly starting to actually _enjoy_ what was happening to him. Monokuma let out a mischievous hum, smirking. "I see the aphrodisiacs in the knockout gas are fiiinnnaaallyyy starting to take effect!!" Byakuya narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "You _drugged_ me?!" "Well, of _course_ I drugged you, I wanna keep the punishment going as long as possible!!"

Monokuma dropped the whip onto the ground, grabbing something off the table that Byakuya couldn't tell what was until it was locked around his dick, the spikes inside the cock ring digging into his skin just enough to make it hurt. "Get that damned thing off me!!" Byakuya demanded as Monokuma just watched him struggle, thinking over what his next action should be. "I said-!!" "Yeah, yeah, I heard what you said, you good for nothing harpy!! God, I don't see how your family didn't just dump ya in a ditch somewhere and let you fend for yourself, you're such a spoiled brat!!" Monokuma turned his back towards Byakuya with an excited hum. "But not to worry, a gag should fix that!!" Monokuma grabbed a fairly large ball gag, one that was for sure going to leave Byakuya's jaws sore later, before forcing it into his mouth and fastening it tightly. "There we go!! No more annoying words from the entitled asshole!!" Byakuya tried to protest, but you can imagine how well that went with the gag in his mouth. "Now that there's no more yapping......let's get onto the _really_ good stuff!!" Monokuma shoved a choke chain that was very obviously meant for a dog around Byakuya's neck before yanking it with all the force in the world. Byakuya let out a muffled moan, his hands balling into fists as a small spurt of cum escaped his dick.

"Oh? Did mister trust fund like that?" Monokuma yanked it again as Byakuya gasped, whining. Monokuma laughed at his reaction, letting the chain drop to the ground. "So you're just a little slut, hm~?" Monokuma teased. Byakuya just looked away, refusing to acknowledge him anymore. "Ooooo, playing hard to get now, huh? More like playing just hard!!" Monokuma grabbed his dick, starting to pump it roughly and grabbing what might as well have been a taser. "Hey, spoiled brat!! Try to ignore this!!" Monokuma switched it on, a crackle of electricity running through it as it started up. He pushed it against the head of Byakuya's dick, causing Byakuya to jolt and attempt to jerk away with a pained moan. "Hey, hey, hey, the more you resist, the harder I'm gonna go on ya!! Might as well just give up now!!" He laughed loudly as he zapped Byakuya's dick again, drawing out a groan as Byakuya tried to move away again. Monokuma let out a pissed off growl, yanking the absolute shit out of Byakuya's rock hard cock. Byakuya gasped, letting out a loud moan, his hands balling into fists as he whimpered. "So you liked that too, huh?" Monokuma jerked on Byakuya's dick again, watching his face. Byakuya was panting pretty heavily at that point, already incredibly worn out.

"Aaaawww, getting tired from just that? We weren't even at the really, _really_ good part yet!!" Monokuma zapped Byakuya's dick again, earning another loud whimper as a short stream of piss trickled out Byakuya's aching, throbbing erection. Monokuma hummed, pushing the taser up against Byakuya's dick and just holding it there, reaching to press against his bladder. "Come on, you little bitch!! You gotta piss, then just let it out!!" Byakuya shook his head, already about to pass out at that point, the over stimulation from the electricity not helping matters any. Monokuma huffed, leaning down and biting Byakuya's thigh hard enough to make it bleed. "God, you're such a fucking brat!!" Monokuma tossed the taser to the side, causing a loud crash as it broke. "Guess I'm gonna have to do this the hard way, then!!" He grabbed a long and thin metal rod from the side table, holding onto Byakuya's dick tighter and starting to slowly force it down his piss hole. Byakuya closed his eyes tightly, tensing up and biting down around the gag. "If you would _stop that_ this would hurt less!!" Monokuma huffed, just forcing it in faster until it was as far as it could reach. Byakuya hissed, whining again and arching his back.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and stop that!!" Monokuma shifted, pushing Byakuya's hips up at an awkward angle to pull the butt plug out and slamming back into his abused and leaking hole before too much cum leaked out. "I'm gonna break you down and make you nothing but a slave to my giant bear dick!!" Monokuma started back up with the same brutal, inhuman pace from earlier and grabbed the chain attached around Byakuya's neck. "You're gonna be reduced to nothing but a dirty cum dumpster!! Such a horrible fate for someone of such high standing, don'tcha think!!" Monokuma yanked the chain at full force, making Byakuya's breath hitch as he came hard, causing the metaphorical dam to break. Piss started jetting out of Byakuya's hard on and around the rod, spraying all over the room and getting on Byakuya's face, hair, stomach........literally everywhere. Monokuma smirked down at the cum and piss coated Byakuya. "See? Was that _really_ so bad?" Monokuma kept fucking into Byakuya's stretched out hole, determined to stuff him with even more of his weird robobear cum. Byakuya was half a step from passing out at that point, struggling to catch his breath around the gag. "Are you gonna shut up enough that I can take the gag off, or are you still gonna be a brat?" Monokuma was now drilling his dick so far it was practically in Byakuya's stomach.

Byakuya nodded desperately, Monokuma eyeing him suspiciously before taking the gag off and chucking it across the room. Byakuya coughed slightly and glared up at the bear, but didn't dare say a word, not wanting to be gagged again, his eyes starting to slide closed. "Hey!! No passing out on me!!" Monokuma grabbed a long, metal rod with some weird symbol that looked like the Hope's Peak Academy one on the end of it, pressing it against Byakuya's neck and flipping a switch, causing the rod to heat up to an insane amount. Byakuya screamed, tears welling up in his eyes as it did, trying to move away. "Get it off, that hurts-!!" "It's _meant_ to hurt, you spoiled rich kid!!" Monokuma pressed a paw over his face to hold him still, pushing the metal against his skin more. Byakuya had full on started crying at that point, pleading with Monokuma. "Please get it off, I'll do anything!!" Monokuma raised an eyebrow. "....Anything, you say?" " _Yes_ , just please get it off!!" Monokuma smirked, turning it off and dropping it onto the floor. "You're still marked as mine now, so I don't really think it matters!!" Monokuma suddenly slapped him, pulling his dick out again and shoving the plug back in.

You're so full of my cum it looks like you're about to explode!! Damn, it is a sight!! The 'ultimate affluent progeny' reduced to nothing but a cum slut!!" Monokuma hummed slightly, watching as Byakuya's cock finally started going soft, reaching and grabbing a chastity cage. "You look so cute like this, if I do say so myself~" Monokuma cooed slightly as he locked the cage around Byakuya's dick, removing the cock ring as he did. "Now then......have fun down here~!" Monokuma laughed, turning and disappearing back into the darkness, leaving Byakuya tied up. "H-hey!! Come back here and let me go!!" Byakuya jerked at the cuffs keeping him down, getting increasingly frustrated that he couldn't escape. He finally started to wear himself down again from the adrenaline of being burned, breathing heavily and simply passing out. Days slowly passed by, Byakuya being left tied up without a single contact from anyone, not even Monokuma. He had given up trying to free himself from the bonds holding him down, just spending the time staring up at the cement ceiling. There was then a loud crash, causing Byakuya to jump and look over from where it'd come from. Makoto hoisted himself up from the floor, dusting himself off. "Sorry!! Um......." He looked up, eyes going wide. "Byakuya?!" He seemed incredibly confused and turned on at the same time.

Byakuya sighed. "......Can you please just get me out of here.....?" He sounded exhausted, not really caring that Makoto had walked in on him like this. It wasn't like he had any dignity left after Monokuma had had his way with him.....at least Makoto was a human. Makoto nodded, walking over slowly and starting to mess with the handcuffs. "Ah.....it looks like I can't get them off.....hold on, I'll go get the others!!" Byakuya opened his mouth to protest everyone coming down to help, but Makoto was gone before he could even get the words out of his mouth. He let out a loud, annoyed sigh, slamming his head back against the concrete slab he was stuck on. Makoto soon returned with the rest of the class in tow, falling down the stairs again and landing face first on the floor. "OW-!" He scrambled to sit up, rubbing his nose. "I got help, Byakuya!!" Byakuya rolled his eyes before closing them. "If there's a higher power up there......please kill me now....." Toko looked like she was about to pass out, practically drooling from the sight. "M-master's in trouble......but he looks so good like that..." She was obviously debating what to do. Kyoko stepped forward, taking in the situation. ".....I think we should take the chance to knock him down a peg....." She smirked slightly, stepping over and standing over Byakuya.

"What do you think about that idea?" She didn't give him a chance to answer before turning to look at the collection of sex toys on the wall, lifting a strap on with a fairly large dildo attached to it off of it's hook. Makoto looked slightly nervous, picking at his face slightly. "Kyoko, don't you think that's a bit much-?" "No!! No, no, no, it's not a bit much, shut up!!" Toko had her hands over Makoto's mouth before he could say any more. "I'm sure Master Byakuya makes the most amazing noises...." She chuckled slightly at the thought as Kyoko stripped, adjusting the strap on to fit around her and climbing on top of Byakuya. "I assume you're already stretched, so we can get right to the fun part." She reached down to remove the plug from his ass, watching with a raised eyebrow as floods of cum poured out of him. Byakuya let out a soft moan at the feeling, squirming. "No.....do _not_ put that in-!" Byakuya cut himself off with a loud gasp as Kyoko pressed the dildo into him slowly, working it as deep as she could. "Still so loose......how much did that bear actually fuck you, I wonder?" She started rocking into him a tortuously slow pace, watching as his face contorted into an annoyed and desperate look.

"If you're going to fuck me, do it right!!" Byakuya protested. Kyoko suddenly stopped with the dlido pressed roughly against his prostate. "Hm? Sorry, I didn't quite hear that.....what were you saying?" She had a glint in her eyes that made it obvious she was enjoying this. Byakuya let out a frustrated noise that was a mix of a growl and a whine. "I know damned well you heard me, so just-!!" Kyoko suddenly had her hand around his neck, holding it tight. "Are you talking back for a reason?" She rolled her hips slightly to massage against his prostate, drawing out a soft moan. "Just fuck me already, damn it!!" Kyoko hummed in thought, slamming into him harshly, starting to work up a fast pace. Makoto bit his lip, watching and trying to ignore how hard his dick was growing from the sight. Toko just looked impatient, toying with her braids in annoyance. "I want a turn...." She mumbled, causing Kyoko to look over. "Oh?" She reached down, undoing the chastity cage around Byakuya's dick and stroking it slowly. "There is a spot for you, you know...." She suggested, not slowing down in the slightest. Byakuya opened his mouth to protest, earning a harsh glare from Kyoko. "Keep your mouth shut, why don't you?" Byakuya hesitated a moment before closing his mouth with a huff and looking away.

Toko stumbled over her words slightly, not sure how to respond. "Is....is it really okay to take advantage of him like this....?" She was already taking her clothes off as he asked, walking over. "It's....a once of a lifetime chance...." Toko let out her normal slightly creepy giggle as she climbed on top of Byakuya, shifting slightly. "I'm going to put it in, Master!!" She grabbed hold of his half-hard dick, giving it a few quick strokes before sinking down onto it with a mewl. "Master! Your cock is so amazing!" Toko was pretty much drooling again as she started moving herself, trying to match the pace Kyoko was fucking him. Makoto let out a shaky, nervous breath as he walked over, undoing his pants. "Do you two mind if I join, too?" Kyoko hummed in response, grabbing onto Byakuya's hips and pushing one of his legs up higher to force the dildo deeper into his ass. "AH-!!" Byakuya hissed out as he came, filling Toko to the brim. Makoto turned bright red as he watched the cum flow out of Toko and down Byakuya's dick as he pulled his own dick out. "Um.....Byakuya, do you mind just...." He rested the head of his erection against Byakuya's mouth. Byakuya huffed slightly, deciding it'd be easier to just listen and opening his mouth for Makoto.

Makoto slid his dick into Byakuya's mouth carefully, letting out a moan at the warmth and working it down into his throat, panting softly. Toko was just a blushing mess at that point, muttering to herself as she rolled her hips down against his dick. "Ah......I'm full of master's cum.....this is so amazing...." Kyoko put her fingers under Toko's chin, making her look up at her. "And you weren't going to join....aren't you glad you did?" Toko nodded in agreement with Kyoko's words, panting softly. "Very.....Master's reaching so far inside me....I'm going to have his babies!!" Toko regained a bit of her energy by then and had started riding his dick again as fast as she could. Kyoko moved her hands up to Toko's waist, helping her keep her balance as she started fucking Byakuya's ass faster. Makoto watched them closely, slowly fucking in and out of Byakuya's throat. ".....This is....really hot...." Makoto was pretty distracted watching the two girls have their way with Byakuya to really worry about his own needs. Kyoko looked over at him with an eyebrow. "Makoto? You aren't going to do anything?" Makoto jumped slightly. "Ah, right-!"

He grabbed Byakuya's throat carefully to hold him still, starting to fuck into his throat faster, moaning. "Ah-!" He hadn't expected it to feel as good as it did, but then again, he hadn't done anything besides jerk off, so anything had to feel better than that. On the other end, Kyoko was still mercilessly railing into Byakuya's ass, drawing out loud moans and groans from Byakuya that vibrated around Makoto's erection. Makoto used his free hand to grab at the edge of the table, already starting to get close, fucking down his throat as far as he could. "Byakuya.....I'm gonna cum!! You...." Makoto looked up at Kyoko for help. Kyoko chuckled slightly. "Byakuya, you better drink all of Makoto's cum like a good boy, okay?" Makoto nodded. "Y-yeah!! What she said!!" He stepped closer to force his dick in more, basically dragging his balls across Byakuya's face as he came with a loud groan. Byakuya swallowed around him to make sure he swallowed every drop, slightly terrified of what Kyoko would do if he let any leak. Makoto panted heavily, starting to pull his dick out of his throat, his legs shaking slightly. "Oh my god, that felt amazing-" He ended up collapsing to the floor to catch his breath. Kyoko laughed slightly as she fucked him harder, dragging another orgasm out of Byakuya and filling Toko with more cum. Byakuya mewled out, his hands balling into fists as he panted heavily from exhaustion.

"Oh? Does the little whore need a break?" Kyoko stopped moving, leaving the dildo in him at full length while waiting for an answer. Toko stopped as well, trying her best to keep as much cum inside her as she could, basically refusing to move off Byakuya's dick at that moment. Byakuya nodded slightly, his eyes starting to slide closed. "Toko. We've had our fun for today." Toko whined in protest. "But-!!" "Get off his dick or I'll make sure you never fuck him again." Toko's eyes widened as she scrambled off him quickly with a small pout. Kyoko let out a satisfied hum, pulling the dildo out and starting to remove the strap on. "Sakura? I'm sure you don't mind breaking the chains and taking him to his room, do you?" Kyoko dropped the harness on the floor, starting to get redressed as Sakura did what she requested. Byakuya had passed out fully at that point, basically a ragdoll in Sakura's arms.

Kyoko watched as Sakura carried him off before walking over to Makoto and offering him a hand to help him up. "Have fun?" Makoto nodded slightly, still panting softly. "Is that what sex feels like? Is that why everyone at my old school enjoyed it?" Kyoko nodded slightly. "Don't worry.....we're not finished with him." She turned to walk up the stairs herself. "Well? We probably need to clean up.....aren't you coming?" "Ah! Right, sorry!" Makoto followed after her quickly, completely forgetting his pants, leaving behind the rest of the students to wonder what the hell had just happened, but also to be slightly jealous before 'Junko' finally spoke up. "Well.....guess we can officially title Byakuya as the class whore, don'tcha think?"


	2. Important Author's Note

Hey there, everyone. So I recently logged back into this account and I just see a _flood_ of comments in my inbox. I'm going to be entirely honest here, I did not expect this to blow up and become an actual meme in the fandom. If you are here from tiktok, or have made tiktoks about it.....I've probably seen your videos because I looked this up on tiktok after reading the comments. I just have a few things to say regarding all this and, well. This comment sums most of it up perfectly.

_"So I see... well, I do admit that I cringed through it, likely the intended reaction, but I do have to feel a little bad for the writer... yes, this fic is quite an unpleasant experience, but some of y’ all acting like there weren’t warnings... in fact, if you came from the clock app (as did I) there were several warnings before you even got here. Please do not harass this author... is it confusing that someone would write this? Yes, but it’s also very clear that the author isn’t endorsing this kind of thing, and that it’s supposed to be a crackfic. Have your opinions, trust me, I have them, too, but please don’t harass the author, it’s uncalled for in this situation."_

A good majority of you are honestly probably minors and shouldn't be reading this sort of stuff anyway. But honestly? I enjoyed all the memes and funny comments left here. You can make memes all you want to, I'll probably join in the memes honestly because I spent a good three hours laughing at them all. The mild harassment really doesn't bother me if I'm being honest because at the time of writing this note, I'll be 21 in a little over two weeks, but it really isn't needed. I'm allowed to write weird shit if I want to. Basically, the point of this note is to let you guys know why this fanfic was written. It was a challenge to myself to see how fucked up and weird I could write something, for my own amusement, and to deal with some problems explained later on in this note. I am a child sexual abuse survivor myself and as the comment above me said, this is _not_ glorifying rape, torture, whatever. Everything was tagged and in fact I probably over tagged. This account is entirely a free space for me to healthily deal with my own trauma and my own intrusive thoughts instead of acting on them. These fanfics are not exactly my intrusive thoughts, but writing things worse than what they are is a way for me personally to just......deal with my issues. That being said. I honestly did enjoy writing this, but it's meant to be viewed as more of a comedy based off a shitty meme that sparked an intrusive thought that kept pinging in my mind. So there most likely will be a chapter two that's a lot softer than this one over all. I actually already meant to have a part two out, but this year has been rough for me and I haven't been writing much of anything. To everyone who viewed this how it's supposed to be viewed, as a piece of crack fiction and something stupid that was just a comedy? I appreciate all the kind comments telling me that despite the content it's well written. It really does mean a lot to me. To everyone else who is harassing me or tricking others into reading this? Please just stop. You're not helping anything and you're most likely minors who aren't supposed to be reading stuff like this in the first place, as I mentioned earlier. My therapist actually knows I write fanfic (not what I write per-say, but she knows I write fucked shit), and she actually said herself that venting feelings in fiction that you don't feel comfortable talking about them with real people is actually incredibly common and can help a lot. All that said. I will be posting more cursed and weird fanfics on this account. Some may be strictly crack for my own amusement and others may be me dealing with trauma and my own issues. I will be sure to mark which is which and continuing tagging just as thoroughly as I did this one. If you enjoy that sort of content, you're welcome to stick around and read more of my work. If not, then you don't have to stay. There's more fanfiction out there than just mine, and there's always going to be worse. So um......if you actually read this note, thank you and enjoy your morning/afternoon/night.

P.S. If you would like to let people on tiktok know that there's an authors note update, that would be appreciated. Especially by the ones that blew it up in the first place. Of course, you don't have to, but I want people to see this and know why this was written. Thank you in advance. Edited to fix some typos.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.....thank you if you read this far for some reason. This was meant to be one chapter, but I'll have another chapter up eventually.....I have no clue when that'll be, so don't expect anything soon. Kudos and comments are appreciated aannnnddd here's the photo that inspired this shit show. https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/473/520/4d6.jpg And for something even more cursed, have Monokuma porn....this is what I imagined he looked like while railing Byakuya's ass- https://rule34.xxx/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=3781397


End file.
